Dora Leigh
Dora Leigh (codename Godiva) is a superhero from the UK that has the ability to stretch & move her hair at will. She is a member of the Justice League, Team 7 & Stormwatch. Background '1982 - Present' Dora was born the only daughter of supermodel, Ramona Leigh & successful British businessman, Malcolm Leigh. With her parents' success, wealth & influence, Dora didn't want or need for much. As the child of a super couple, she had been in the limelight since she was a child. As a kid, she found it annoying with the paparazzi chasing her & having flashes go off in her face. But as she got older, she became used to & began to thrive in it. Dora soon become a socialite of her own right & an occasional model when she made the time. It would be until 2007 when Dora discovered that she had the meta-gene. She had developed the power to stretch & move her hair any way she wanted to at will. At that moment, she decided she wanted to be more than just a pretty face & became the superhero of the Britain & took down some bad guys with other superheroes helping her when they could. Impressed with her skills the Justice League had her inducted on to the team in June of 2008 shortly after college graduation. Though they were based primarily in the United States, Dora mostly remained in the UK. Dora began dating fellow teammate, Aristides Demetrios, not too long after joining. After being on the Justice League for a year, she then joined one of their close allies, Team 7 in the fall of 2009. The team primarily dealt with international conflicts & conflicts relating to terrorism. She enjoyed the idea of constantly traveling & seeing new places in the world, even if they were going there to stop crime. After breaking up with Aristides & her short relationship with Booster Gold, Dora fell under the charms of Team 7 veteran, Cole Cash. Their relationship would prove to be a rocky one as they've been on & off since 2011 but they've been doing good so far this time around. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Prehensile Hair: Her hair has the ability to stretch her long hair, take various shapes, hardens, change her hair to wings to fly & make her hair transparent. * Hand to Hand Combat * Firearms Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Godiva joined the Justice League on June 3, 2008 & Team 7 in September 18, 2009. * Cole taught her hand to hand combat & how to use firearms. * She has told Cole that if they can't make their relationship work this time around then they need to end it for good as the back & forth is not healthy. * She remained unfazed when learning Cole's real age. * Cole frequently stays at her apartment. They've been talking about moving in together. * She is good friends with Thom Kallor aka Spaceman of the Legion of Superheroes. * Godiva has a power ranking of 96, classifying her as Threat Level 2. Notes * Her relationship to Booster Gold is a nod to Justice League International (vol. 3) #1. * Her address is a nod to her first comic appearance, ''Infinity Inc. ''#34 (January, 1987) & one of her creators, Todd McFarlane. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League Category:Team 7 Category:Stormwatch Category:Threat Level 2